


Guest

by marthiachan



Series: Steps [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspettivo, Molly POV, Out of Character, What if?, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Non sarà necessario. Lei viene con me.” lo interrompe una voce baritonale accanto a noi.<br/>Alzo lo sguardo per incontrare un paio di occhi verdi felini che mi studiano.<br/>“Sherlock... Cosa...” provo a chiedere ma la voce mi rimane incastrata in gola.<br/>“Andiamo Molly. È inutile stare qua. Domani chiameremo la centrale per fornire le informazioni necessarie. Ha qualcosa in contrario, agente?”<br/>“No, no. Assolutamente. La signorina ha chiaramente bisogno di tempo per...”<br/>“Benissimo. Vieni, Molly.” taglia corto Sherlock prendendomi per mano e trascinandomi sulla strada dove c'è un taxi ad aspettarci. Prima che mi renda conto di cosa sta succedendo, siamo entrambi seduti a bordo. Direzione Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti.  
> Eccomi qui con un'altra shot e un'altra serie.  
> Cmq, questa cosa è nata sapendo dove volevo arrivare e il resto è stato solo una conseguenza.  
> Sicuramente sarà un po' OOC in alcuni punti. Spero solo di non aver esagerato. Nel caso, perdonatemi.  
> Ovviamente, nessun personaggio mi appartiene.  
> Buona lettura.

Guest

  
  
“John, ho bisogno di te.  _Ora._  Cosa ti impedisce di raggiungermi come mi avevi assicurato di fare un'ora fa?”   
Pausa. Silenzio carico di tensione. Le sue labbra strette in una smorfia indispettita. Sospira insofferente.   
“Tutto qui? Tua moglie ha una banale influenza? E tu rinunci ad aiutarmi a catturare un serial killer per passare la sera a guardare Mary soffiarsi il naso?”   
Altra pausa. Irritazione crescente. Fastidio. Esasperazione. Rabbia.   
“Va bene, John. Assicurati che a lei non manchino i kleenex e richiamami quando ti avrà restituito il buon senso che chiaramente ti ha requisito il giorno del tuo matrimonio.”   
Chiude la chiamata sbattendo il telefono sulla scrivania con forza e torna al microscopio sbuffando.   
“Tutto bene?” chiedo timidamente alle sue spalle.   
Lui si volta e mi guarda come se si rendesse conto solo ora della mia presenza.   
“Ovviamente no. A quanto pare due persone adulte e indipendenti, quando si sposano non sono più in grado di badare a se stesse da soli. Come se indossando le fedi avessero perso la loro autonomia. È così stupido e illogico.”   
“Parli di John e Mary?” chiedo avvicinandomi a lui e poggiandomi al tavolo del laboratorio.   
Lui non risponde. È tornato al suo microscopio e, soprattutto, a ignorarmi.   
“Io la trovo una cosa carina.”   
“Carina?” ripete lui con tono disgustato. “ _Carina?_  Perdere completamente la facoltà di avere una propria esistenza indipendente dalla persona con cui si va a dormire la notte?”   
“Sì, beh, sai. Sono sposati.  _In salute e in malattia_. È giusto che si occupino l'uno dell'altro.”   
“Molly, non dovresti parlare di cose di cui non sai nulla. Il matrimonio è sicuramente uno degli argomenti che dovresti evitare vista la tua peculiarità nel scegliere sempre uomini assurdamente inaccettabili.”   
Mi raddrizzo offesa e arrossisco. Vorrei rispondergli a tono, ma mi mordo la lingua. Poi, però, decido che devo dire almeno qualcosa.   
“Se io non ne so nulla, la cosa vale anche per te. Non mi risulta che tu sia mai stato sposato o che abbia avuto una qualche relazione da quando ci conosciamo.”   
Lui si irrigidisce e si volta a guardarmi con malcelata irritazione.   
“Molly Hooper, nel mio caso io ho scelto di non condividere la mia vita con qualcuno.  _Una mia scelta._  Nel tuo caso invece si tratta di una serie di  _tue pessime scelte_  in fatto di possibili compagni di vita. Quindi sono chiaramente due situazioni molto diverse.”   
Apro la bocca per replicare e poi la richiudo. Non ho nulla di intelligente da ribattere.   
“Brava, Molly. Il silenzio ti si addice maggiormente.” dice lui con sufficienza tornando a guardare nel microscopio.   
  
È passata un'ora. Lui è rimasto in silenzio sul suo microscopio, mentre io ho continuato la ricerca da lui richiesta su un particolare tipo di polline. Vorrei lasciar perdere, in fondo lui non ha fatto che insultarmi, ma non ci riesco. Una parte di me vuole ancora colpirlo, dargli una buona impressione. Tuttavia, una vocina nella mia testa mi ricorda che non succederà mai.   
Sono sul punto di arrendermi, quando ecco spuntare proprio l'informazione che cercavo.   
“Cosmos atrosanguineus!” esclamo felice sapendo che questa notizia risolleverà sicuramente il suo umore e che, forse, mi metterà in buona luce con lui.   
“Come hai detto?”   
“ _Cosmos atrosanguineus_ , conosciuto anche con il nome di  **Cosmos del cioccolato**. È una delle piante più rare al mondo.” spiego mostrandogli un trattato di botanica.   
Lui si alza in piedi e osserva la documentazione per qualche secondo, poi alza lo sguardo e, incredibilmente, sorride.   
“Questo significa che chi la coltiva è un esperto di botanica. E ora ce l'ho in pugno. Oh, brillante!” esclama chinandosi su di me e baciandomi sulla guancia. “Perfetto. Vado ad arrestarlo. Grazie, Molly.” conclude correndo via dalla stanza come una furia prendendosi solo un secondo per afferrare il suo cappotto.   
Rimango immobile in mezzo alla stanza. Con la mano destra accarezzo la guancia che è appena stata sfiorata dalle labbra dell'uomo che amo in silenzio da anni. Impiego almeno mezz'ora per riemergere dal mio torpore. E, quando lo faccio, il mio sguardo ricade sul tavolo, accanto al microscopio, e lo vedo.   
Il cellulare di Sherlock. Dimenticato lì nella fretta.   
Lo prendo in mano e lo guardo. Lo schermo è bloccato da una password e il salvaschermo è la tavola periodica. Non posso fare a meno di sorridere.   
Prendo in mano il mio telefono e chiamo Lestrade chiedendogli se Sherlock è con lui.   
“No, è appena scappato via alla ricerca del suo telefono. Sostiene che deve averlo dimenticato in taxi o che glielo abbiano rubato. Per fortuna prima di rendersene conto mi ha dato il nome del serial killer così almeno posso chiudere questo maledetto caso.”   
“Il suo telefono è qui. Lo ha dimenticato in laboratorio.”   
“Davvero? Allora sarebbe divertente vederlo interrogare tutti i tassisti di Londra...” replica ridendo.   
“Se lo rivedi digli che io ora vado a casa e che porto il telefono con me. Può venirlo a prendere a casa mia oppure domani al Barth's.”   
“Ok, ma probabilmente prima o poi ci arriverà da solo. È un genio dopotutto, o no?”   
“Già. Grazie Greg. Buonanotte.” lo saluto sorridendo.   
Prima di andare a casa, scrivo un post-it e lo attacco alla porta del laboratorio.   
  
 _Ho io il tuo telefono. MH_    
  
Dopodiché, esausta per la giornata, esco dall'ospedale e mi avvio a casa.   
  
La prima cosa che vedo emergendo dalla metropolitana è il grande assembramento di persone. Poi, il camion dei pompieri. Le ambulanze. Le fiamme. Gente che grida e gesticola.   
Senza neanche rendermene conto, mi avvicino al mio palazzo raggiungendo il cordone di sicurezza.   
“Mi spiace, non può proseguire.” mi blocca un pompiere in divisa.   
“È casa mia... la mia casa...” balbetto non riuscendo a pensare lucidamente.   
“Oh... Qual il suo nome?”  
“Hooper. Molly Hooper. Terzo piano.”   
“Mi ascolti, Miss Hooper. È importante. C'era qualcun altro in casa? Vive con qualcuno?”   
Semplicemente scuoto la testa, troppo confusa per riuscire a parlare, mentre la vista mi si annebbia per le lacrime.   
“Venga.” dice l'uomo prendendomi gentilmente per il braccio e allontanandomi dalla confusione e dalla gente. Mi porta in un punto più tranquillo e mi appoggio a un muro, sentendo di non avere più forze.   
“Mi ascolti, Miss Hooper. C'è stato un incendio. Per ora non ci sono vittime, solo qualche ferito. Purtroppo, tutto il palazzo non è agibile e non sappiamo nemmeno se lo sarà nuovamente.”   
“Le mie cose... Tutta la mia vita era lì dentro...” mormoro con un filo di voce.   
“Mi dispiace. Ha un posto dove andare stanotte? Non so, parenti, amici? Visto come è sconvolta non dovrebbe restare sola.”   
Scuoto la testa. Non ho più parenti. Tutto ciò che rimaneva della mia famiglia erano le ceneri dei miei genitori, ormai disperse nell'incendio. E amici... a chi avrei mai potuto rivolgermi? Non ho nessun amico abbastanza stretto da chiamare.   
“Capisco. Se vuole posso accompagnarla in un hotel...” propone il vigile con un sorriso di compassione.   
“Non sarà necessario. Lei viene con me.” lo interrompe una voce baritonale accanto a noi.   
Alzo lo sguardo per incontrare un paio di occhi verdi felini che mi studiano.   
“Sherlock... Cosa...” provo a chiedere ma la voce mi rimane incastrata in gola.   
“Andiamo Molly. È inutile stare qua. Domani chiameremo la centrale per fornire le informazioni necessarie. Ha qualcosa in contrario, agente?”   
“No, no. Assolutamente. La signorina ha chiaramente bisogno di tempo per...”   
“Benissimo. Vieni, Molly.” taglia corto Sherlock prendendomi per mano e trascinandomi sulla strada dove c'è un taxi ad aspettarci. Prima che mi renda conto di cosa sta succedendo, siamo entrambi seduti a bordo. Direzione Baker Street.   
“Non capisco... Cosa fai qui?”   
“Il tuo messaggio. Sono qui per il mio telefono.”   
“Oh, certo.” ricordo frugando in borsa prima di consegnarglielo. “Ma perché mi stai portando a casa tua?”   
“Preferivi restare lì con un vigile del fuoco chiaramente intenzionato ad abusare della tua temporanea vulnerabilità?”   
“Stava solo facendo il suo lavoro.”   
“No, Molly. Non hai visto come le sue mani si posavano insistentemente su di te? E come si toccava continuamente la cinta dei pantaloni, chiaro segno di pensieri rivolti al sesso? E continuava a fissarti la bocca e il seno, i suoi intenti erano fin troppo chiari. Anche se non ne comprendo la ragione.”   
 _Oh, fantastico. In breve mi accusa di essere stupida, ingenua e poco attraente._    
“Sherlock, ho appena perso tutto. La mia casa, le mie cose, la mia vita. Potresti evitare di insultarmi per cinque minuti?” esclamo frustrata alzando la voce di almeno due toni, tanto da attirare l'attenzione del tassista.   
Cala il silenzio. Mi prendo la testa fra le mani, coprendomi il viso per nascondere le lacrime che rischiano di scendere copiose.   
“Mi dispiace.” sussurra lui con voce così bassa che mi sembra di immaginarlo.   
Sbircio leggermente. Lui guarda dall'altro lato, fuori dal finestrino, ma stringe le labbra, come infastidito.   
In fondo non dovrei arrabbiarmi. È Sherlock, è fatto così, ma a suo modo cerca di essere gentile.   
“Grazie, comunque. Sarà solo per stanotte, non intendo abusare della tua ospitalità.”   
“Non essere sciocca. Resterai il tempo necessario. La camera di John,  _o forse dovrei dire la sua ex camera_ , è sempre vuota. Non ha senso che tu stia in un albergo se io ho una stanza vuota. Sarebbe totalmente illogico.”   
“Ma Mrs. Hudson?”   
“Sono certo che sarà d'accordo con me. Ti è affezionata, non ti permetterebbe mai di andare in un albergo, a costo di cederti il proprio letto.”   
“Ti pagherò la mia parte d'affitto, ovviamente.” propongo per non sentirmi eccessivamente in debito con lui.   
“Sei mia ospite, non mia coinquilina.”   
“Ma io...”   
“Molly, l'argomento chiuso.” conclude con tono perentorio lanciandomi un breve sguardo di rimprovero.   
“Sei molto gentile.” dico semplicemente cercando di abbozzare un sorriso.   
Lui fa un cenno con la mano e alza le spalle con sufficienza, e poi torna a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Sherlock può anche fingere di essere una macchina senza sentimenti, ma sono questi suoi gesti inaspettati a tradirlo.   
“Comunque, sei stata davvero imprudente a fidarti di quel pompiere.” aggiunge poco dopo. “Se non fosse per me in questo momento avresti potuto essere chissà dove subendo chissà quali abusi. Non sei una ragazzina. Dovresti sapere come comportarti.” infierisce con il suo solito tono arrogante, come a voler cancellare quello gentile di poco prima.   
“Ti ripeto che secondo me stava solo facendo il suo lavoro.”   
“Ti sbagli, ma non dovrei stupirmi visto che hai sempre un pessimo intuito con gli uomini. Non fai che circondarti di pessimi e inutili soggetti. Hai forse l'aspirazione al martirio? Perché solo in quel caso si spiegherebbe il tuo interesse verso uomini così inaccettabili.”   
Sbuffo esasperata.   
Potrei dire che non mi interesso a uomini inaccettabili, ma semplicemente che cerco di trovare il lato buono negli uomini che si interessano a me.   
 _Anche perché, sfortunatamente, l'unico uomo che mi interessi veramente non ha mai dimostrato di ricambiare._    
“Sherlock, sono stanca e ancora mi sto chiedendo se sono o no finita in un incubo. Ti spiacerebbe evitare di giudicare la mia vita sentimentale? Perché non ho nessuna voglia di sentire la tua opinione al riguardo, anzi sono persino stupita che tu ne abbia una. Non ho mai pensato che fosse così affascinante da interessare il grande Sherlock Holmes.” dico tutto d'un fiato con voce rotta dal pianto che torna a ondate.   
Lui mi guarda per un'istante, accigliandosi. Io ricambio, sentendomi arrossata e irritata. Il desiderio di prenderlo a schiaffi è molto forte, tanto da farmi quasi dimenticare che quell'uomo si è offerto di ospitarmi anche se avrebbe potuto benissimo abbandonarmi al mio destino. Vorrei aggiungere qualcosa, forse dire che parlo in quella maniera solo a causa dello shock, ma non sarebbe vero. La verità è che l'ho sempre pensato e finalmente riesco a dirglielo. Se poi il coraggio nasce da uno shock o da altro, non lo so.   
Sherlock mi guarda come se volesse dire qualcosa, ma rimane sorprendentemente in silenzio.   
 _Lui. L'uomo che vuole avere sempre l'ultima parola._  
Quando sembra pronto a rispondere alle mie provocazioni, l'auto si ferma. Il detective distoglie l'attenzione da me, scende dal taxi e paga. Io lo seguo come un automa, confusa e priva di ogni volontà. A mala pena mi rendo conto di oltrepassare il portone e di salire i diciassette scalini sino al primo piano, fermandoci prima della porta della sala. Appena arrivati di sopra mi guardo intorno. Lui mi osserva, come se si aspettasse un commento.   
“La stanza di John...  _La stanza libera_  è al piano di sopra.”   
Annuisco, con aspettativa. Lui fa uno strano sospiro e poi mi precede sulle scale. Lo seguo e quando lui apre la porta rimane fuori dalla stanza, lasciandomi libero il passo.   
Oltrepasso la soglia e mi guardo intorno. La stanza è in ordine. Il letto fatto, le lenzuola tese come se fossero appena state messe. Sugli scaffali alcuni libri, soprattutto di medicina. Un maglione poggiato su una sedia. Di John, a giudicare dai disegni colorati.   
“Ci sono ancora tutte le sue cose, vero?” chiedo dando voce ai miei pensieri.   
“Non ha mai ritenuto necessario tornare a prenderle.”   
“E tu non hai mai preteso che le riprendesse.”   
“No.”   
“Dunque speri che torni. Che il suo matrimonio naufraghi.”   
Non sono domande, ma semplici constatazioni. Dati di fatto.   
“Sì. No.” risponde lui infastidito, forse perché non si aspetta che io intuisca così facilmente i suoi pensieri. “Non lo so. Ma non lo costringerò a portare via le sue cose. Sarebbe come voler cancellare il passato, e io non desidero farlo.”   
Lo osservo per qualche istante, confusa. Per un attimo su quel volto normalmente glaciale, mi sembra di leggere tristezza, solitudine, dolore. Ma è solo un istante e poi il suo viso ritorna ad essere impassibile come sempre. Sono così stanca che finisco per chiedermi se l'ho davvero visto e sentito dire quelle parole.   
“Il bagno è al piano di sotto. Non riempirlo di oggetti femminili, per favore.” dice lui con il suo solito tono freddo, come a voler ripristinare una certa distanza fra noi.   
Inizio a ridere, istericamente, e mi siedo sul letto.   
“Non ho più niente, Sherlock.  _Niente._ Di quali oggetti femminili parli? Guardami. Tutto ciò che mi rimane sono gli abiti che indosso e la mia borsa. Non ho nemmeno un pigiama da indossare per la notte.”   
Lui si raddrizza, con un espressione tra l'irritato e l'imbarazzato e, senza aggiungere una parola, esce dalla stanza. Scuoto la testa e mi tolgo la giacca per poi stendermi vestita nel letto. Ripensando a tutti i ricordi andati letteralmente in fumo nella mia casa, mi lascio andare alle lacrime sino a sprofondare nel sonno.   
  
Mi sveglio all'improvviso e guardandomi intorno non riconosco la stanza. Non è casa mia. Non sono mai stata qui. Come ci sono finita? Cosa è successo?   
Quando nella mia mente affiora il ricordo sento una fitta allo stomaco. Avrei voluto svegliarmi e scoprire che si trattava solo di un terribile incubo, ma è tutto terribilmente reale.   
La mia casa è stata distrutta in un incendio, e con essa tutto ciò che possedevo. Ora sono ospite di Sherlock Holmes e dormo nella vecchia stanza di John Watson.   
Prendo la mia testa fra le mani, cercando di fare dei profondi respiri per ritrovare la calma.   
Quando rialzo il viso, lo sguardo mi cade sulla sedia accanto alla finestra. La luce dei lampioni della strada vi cade sopra, illuminando qualcosa che non era lì quando sono arrivata poche ore fa.   
Mi alzo e mi avvicino per guardare meglio. Con mia sorpresa, scopro che sulla sedia ci sono una t-shirt, una vecchia tuta, una vestaglia e degli asciugamani puliti. Inoltre, sono presenti due sacchetti. Nel primo, c'è uno shampoo, un balsamo, un bagnoschiuma, un deodorante e del sapone profumato. Mentre osservo il contenuto, un foglietto svolazza per terra. Mi inchino per raccoglierlo e leggerlo alla luce proveniente dalla finestra.   
  
 _Per le tue prime necessità. Provvederemo a procurare il resto domani. SH_    
  
 _Sherlock._ Nonostante la sua aria da  _non-mi-importa-nulla-di-niente-e-di-nessuno_ , riesce a tirar fuori una gentilezza non comune. Come sia possibile e da dove ne attinga, è un mistero. Poso il biglietto e il primo sacchetto per prendere il secondo. Quando lo apro, spalanco gli occhi e arrossisco richiudendolo all'istante.   
 _Non può essere. Oddio, che imbarazzo._    
Riapro il sacchetto e lo osservo meglio. Non mi sono sbagliata.   
Sherlock mi ha comprato della biancheria intima.   
 _Sherlock. Biancheria intima._ Non avrei mai creduto che potessero stare nella stessa frase.   
Tralasciando la domanda su dove e come se la sia procurata a quest'ora della notte,  _dopotutto è Sherlock_ , tiro fuori il completo per osservarlo e scopro, con sempre più imbarazzo, che è della taglia giusta. Ciò significa che lui mi ha osservato con attenzione come non avrei mai immaginato. Al solo pensiero arrossisco così tanto che mi sembra di prendere fuoco e calmarmi richiede qualche minuto.   
Quando il mio respiro torna regolare, riprendo in mano il completo e lo guardo con curiosità. Non si può certo definire sexy,  _grazie a Dio,_ ma è molto semplice. Di colore verde acquamarina con un piccolo ricamo a un lato. Incredibilmente, non solo Sherlock ha azzeccato la taglia, ma anche lo stile. È un completo che avrei potuto benissimo acquistare io stessa.   
Con un'ironia dovuta probabilmente allo stress delle ultime ore, penso che probabilmente Sherlock ha spiato nel cassetto della mia biancheria. Solo l'idea mi diverte e mi metto a ridere come una sciocca, sentendo parte della tensione allentarsi, ma non del tutto.   
Riguardando gli oggetti che mi ha procurato mi rendo conto che ho davvero bisogno di fare un bagno. Un lungo caldo bagno bollente. Guardo l'orologio. Sono le due del mattino, ma questo non è certo un problema. Con il mio lavoro sono abituata a fare le cose in orari anomali e poi a quest'ora sarà più facile trovare il bagno vuoto.   
Afferro tutto il necessario e scendo lentamente le scale. Il silenzio è assordante. La sala è deserta. Dopotutto, vista l'ora è del tutto normale, e mi dirigo in bagno. Apro l'acqua calda e afferro la boccetta di bagnoschiuma. La apro e ne aspiro il profumo socchiudendo gli occhi.   
 _Cannella_. Quell'uomo ha ottimo gusto in tutto, è mai possibile?   
Ne verso alcune gocce nell'acqua e subito inizia a formarsi della schiuma. Mentre attendo che la vasca si riempia, mi tolgo gli abiti ripiegandoli accuratamente dal momento che mi serviranno nuovamente domattina.   
Quando mi immergo nella vasca sento immediatamente i miei muscoli rilassarsi, le ossa scaldarsi e i pori della pelle aprirsi. Faccio un profondo respiro e poi chino la testa all'indietro chiudendo gli occhi.   
 _Dovrò ricominciare tutto da capo._    
Avevo investito tutti i pochi soldi ereditati dalla mia famiglia per l'acquisto di quell'appartamento. Non è stato facile trovarlo esattamente come lo desideravo, ma alla fine, proprio quando stavo per arrendermi, eccolo lì. Un piccolo appartamento con delle grandi potenzialità creative.   
L'ho arredato e decorato a mio gusto rendendolo confortevole e colorato. Abbastanza vicino al Barth's da non richiedere lunghi viaggi in metro, ma allo stesso tempo lontano abbastanza da non trovarmi nei pressi del luogo di lavoro anche nei miei giorni liberi.   
Ora dovrò cercare un altro posto, che sicuramente non sarà mai all’altezza del precedente, e soprattutto dovrò farlo senza il capitale iniziale di cui disponevo in precedenza. L'assicurazione mi risarcirà sicuramente qualcosa, ma non sarà mai una somma equa.   
Dovrò trasferirmi in periferia. L'idea mi atterrisce. Ho abitato fuori Londra i primi tempi che lavoravo al Barth's, per risparmiare, e lo odiavo. Passavo il mio misero tempo libero divisa tra autobus e treni ed ero sempre esausta. Senza contare che non sempre i mezzi pubblici coprivano i miei orari decisamente poco comuni.   
Sospiro ancora.   
Niente casa.   
Niente soldi.   
Niente ricordi.   
Tutto ciò che avevo di più caro al mondo era in quella casa.   
L'abito da sposa di mia madre.   
Il ritratto a carboncino che mi ha fatto mio padre.   
Le centinaia di foto della mia infanzia.   
Per non parlare delle ceneri dei miei genitori che ormai sono disperse insieme a ceneri di chissà che altro.   
Non mi rimane più niente.   
Ho solo me stessa e il mio lavoro.   
Non ho famiglia.   
Non ho amici.   
Non ho un fidanzato.   
A quanto pare ho un Sherlock, ma non so bene cosa comporti ciò.   
E qualcosa mi dice che presto lui si stancherà di avermi intorno e mi butterà fuori di casa.   
  
Dopo quasi un'ora, esco dal bagno sentendomi decisamente meglio. Ho indossato gli slip e la vestaglia, ma non il reggiseno perché voglio tornare a letto e sto più comoda senza. Non ho indossato neanche il pigiama gentilmente offerto dal padrone di casa, perché la temperatura nelle stanze di Baker Street è fin troppo alta. Raccolgo tutte le mie cose in modo da non infastidire Sherlock che ha specificatamente detto di non lasciare oggetti femminili in giro, e mi dirigo al piano di sopra passando per la sala. Nonostante il buio, riesco a non sbattere contro i mobili grazie alla luce che filtra dalle finestre.   
“Vedo che hai gradito gli articoli che ti ho procurato.” mi sorprende una voce baritonale proveniente dalla poltrona. “Ti senti meglio dopo aver fatto il bagno?”   
Mi sono così spaventata che ho fatto cadere a terra tutto ciò che avevo in mano. Mi chino immediatamente a raccogliere la mia roba, sentendomi in imbarazzo per la consapevolezza di essere praticamente nuda.   
“Ecco, io...” inizio a balbettare cercando di afferrare tutto nel minor tempo possibile e stringendolo al petto con fare protettivo. “Grazie, sei stato gentile...”   
Prima che possa rialzarmi da terra, mi rendo conto che lui mi ha raggiunta e che sta raccogliendo proprio,  _ahimè_ , il reggiseno del completo che mi ha regalato.   
Entrambi ci alziamo in piedi e rimango a guardarlo sentendomi piccola, insignificante e stupida. Ho sempre pensato che lui fosse altissimo, ma ora mi sembra incredibilmente imponente, forse perché è vestito elegantemente di tutto punto come sempre, mentre io sono scalza, praticamente nuda e infagottata in una vestaglia.   
“Non è della taglia giusta?” chiede lui porgendomi l'indumento che afferro immediatamente sentendomi terribilmente a disagio.   
“Sì, ecco, è perfetto... Pensavo solo di indossarlo domattina.” dico sentendomi in dovere di spiegare perché indosso solo degli slip e la vestaglia. “Io non pensavo che tu fossi così bravo a... indovinare le taglie.” concludo deglutendo.   
“Non è la prima volta che me lo dicono.” replica lui e poi si avvicina al mio viso osservandolo con attenzione, come quando guarda dentro al microscopio. “Non sei più sotto shock.”   
“Sì, beh, qualche ora di sonno e il bagno hanno aiutato.”  
“Bene. Allora sei pronta.”  
“Pronta? Pronta per cosa?” chiedo terrorizzata all'idea che lui possa sbattermi fuori casa alle tre del mattino.   
“Pronta per venire con me nel tuo appartamento a vedere se riusciamo a recuperare qualcosa.”   
“Ma... L'incendio... I pompieri...”  
“L'incendio ormai è spento e i pompieri sono troppo indaffarati per notarci. E io guarda caso ho anche due divise da pompiere che saranno d'aiuto. Purché tu sia pronta. Che cosa ne dici, Molly Hooper?”   
“Io... Credi davvero che qualcosa possa essersi salvato?”   
“È possibile. Ma più aspettiamo più corriamo il rischio che venga distrutto dagli stessi pompieri. Te la senti di tentare?”  
“Certo!” esclamo entusiasta ritrovando un po' della speranza che avevo perso.   
“Bene, vieni con me.” dice lui allontanandosi verso la propria camera facendomi strada.   
Lo seguo sino a trovarmi in una grande stanza matrimoniale, arredata con semplicità e ordinata in maniera maniacale.   
Sherlock apre l'armadio e tira fuori due divise da pompiere.  _Dove può averle trovate?_  Mi porge la più piccola e mi invita a indossarla.   
“Ora? Qui?”   
“Preferisci farlo per strada?”  
“Intendevo, con te presente?”  
“Molly, non penserai di sconvolgermi con il tuo corpicino smilzo. Inoltre, non mi interesso di queste cose.”   
“Ecco, io...”   
“Non essere imbarazzata, non ho intenzione di guardare.”   
“E tu... Anche tu ti cambierai qui?”   
“Questa è la mia stanza.”   
“Sì, certo, voglio dire... Di fronte a me.”   
“Molly Hooper, sei o non sei una dottoressa? Vedi corpi nudi tutto il giorno e ti preoccupi se dobbiamo cambiarci nella stessa stanza? Capisci quanto tutto ciò sia illogico?”   
“Ma quelli sono cadaveri!”   
“Oh, d'accordo...” esclama lui sbuffando e uscendo dalla stanza con in mano la divisa e borbottando qualcosa sulla moralità vittoriana.   
Lo guardo uscire perplessa. Non riesco proprio a capire.   
Comunque, mi tolgo la vestaglia e mi metto il reggiseno. Mi guardo per un attimo allo specchio e devo proprio ammettere che mi sta bene.   
 _Accidenti a Sherlock Holmes, c'è qualcosa che non sa fare?_    
Prendo in mano la divisa e inizio a osservare le varie cinture e cerniere. Quando finalmente riesco a capire come si allacciano e slacciano quei pantaloni, comincio a infilarli, una gamba alla volta. Non sono molto brava a mantenere l'equilibrio e finisco per saltellare in maniera patetica. Infilati entrambi i piedi, mi raddrizzo tirando su i pantaloni e alzo lo sguardo scoprendo Sherlock seminudo sulla porta che mi osserva.   
“Oh, ecco, sei qui...” balbetto afferrando la vestaglia e usandola per coprirmi il petto. “Non pensavo che...” provo a dire cercando di non guardare il petto nudo di lui che sembra essere stato scolpito da Michelangelo in persona.   
“Ho dimenticato la maglia.” si giustifica lui afferrandola e uscendo nuovamente.   
Sospiro. Sono in questa casa solo da poche ore e sono già esausta. I miei ormoni potrebbero non sopravvivere a un'intera settimana in compagnia di Sherlock Holmes.   
  
Arriviamo al mio appartamento vestiti esattamente come dei qualsiasi vigili del fuoco, scarponi compresi.   
“Cammina sicura e guarda dritto davanti a te, senza esitare. Solo così non desteremo sospetti.”   
Obbedisco, ma sento il cuore battere violentemente per la paura di essere scoperta. Il che è assurdo, non sono una ladra. Voglio solo entrare nel mio appartamento e cercare di salvare alcune delle mie cose!   
Arriviamo al terzo piano praticamente senza incontrare nessuno. Le pareti sono annerite dal fuoco e l'odore di plastica bruciata è così forte che respiriamo a fatica. In alcuni punti, il calore è ancora percepibile, segno che il fuoco è stato estinto solo poco fa.   
“Abbiamo poco tempo. Devo chiederti di prendere quello che puoi rapidamente. Meglio non rischiare di essere scoperti. Dubito ci arresterebbero, ma sarebbe una seccante perdita di tempo.”   
Entro nell'appartamento. La porta in legno non c'è più, ne rimane solo un pezzo monco e carbonizzato. Il mio salotto, che avevo con amore arredato con colori pastello, ora è un ammasso color carbone. A fatica trattengo le lacrime osservando come tutto ciò che amavo non esiste più. Vado verso il camino e in terra, ridotta in mille pezzi, c'è l'urna che conteneva le ceneri dei miei genitori. Mi inchino, ne sfioro un pezzo con la mano e chiudo gli occhi salutandoli con il pensiero per l'ultima volta.   
“Molly, l'altra stanza è meno danneggiata, forse qualcosa può essersi salvato.”   
Annuisco e mi tiro su, seguendo Sherlock nella camera da letto. Il lato confinante con la sala, in cui poggiava il letto, è distrutto. L'altro lato, invece, è solo sporco. Un barlume di speranza mi invade. Forse potrò recuperare qualcosa!   
Corro verso l'armadio e apro le ante centrali, ed eccolo lì, l'abito da sposa di mia madre. L'ho conservato per anni nella speranza di poterlo usare un giorno io stessa e credevo di averlo perduto per sempre. Invece è qui. Lo afferro immediatamente e lo stringo al petto, sorridendo. Apro ancora le ante e trovo un vecchio borsone sportivo, ci infilo il vestito da sposa e alcuni miei abiti. Anche la cassettiera è salva, è stata solo innaffiata durante lo spegnimento dell'incendio. Apro i cassetti e recupero la biancheria e poi apro l'ultimo chiudendo gli occhi con una preghiera silenziosa. Al suo interno ci sono dei porta gioie, dei documenti e alcuni album di foto. Purtroppo, l'acqua li ha raggiunti, ma li prendo comunque, penso di riuscire a salvare le foto. C'è solo un'altra cosa che vorrei recuperare ma era nel salotto, quindi mi rassegno a non cercarla nemmeno. Mi volto alla ricerca di Sherlock e lo trovo sulla porta a osservarmi.   
“Sei pronta?”  
“Sì. Grazie per avermi portato qui.”   
Lui non replica e mi fa cenno di seguirlo. Usciamo dal palazzo dalla scala anti incendio cercando di non farci notare e sbuchiamo nel vicolo accanto al palazzo. Sherlock ferma un taxi e in pochi minuti siamo diretti a Baker Street.   
“Ora va meglio?” chiede lui guardando fuori dal finestrino e lasciandomi con il dubbio che in effetti non parlasse con me.   
“Come, scusa?”  
“Ora che hai potuto recuperare qualcosa della tua vita, va meglio?”   
“Sì, certo. Grazie.”   
“Se avessimo aspettato ancora, gli sciacalli avrebbero portato via tutto. Ecco perché abbiamo dovuto agire stamattina. Se tu non fossi stata pronta sarei venuto da solo, ma mi sembrava più corretto che fossi tu a dare una priorità alle cose da salvare.”   
“Te ne sono davvero grata.”   
“Ho trovato una cosa in casa tua. Forse ti fa piacere riaverla.” dice lui togliendo da sotto la giacca un piccolo quadro con la cornice rotta.  
Ancora prima che lui me lo mostri, so che cos'è. È il ritratto a carboncino che mi aveva fatto mio padre e che temevo fosse andato bruciato nel salotto!   
“Ma come...”   
“Era caduto dietro al mobile e il fuoco non l'ha raggiunto. È rovinato ma presumo che per te abbia un certo valore affettivo.”   
“Sì, infatti. Immenso.” replico con gli occhi inondati dalle lacrime. “Sherlock, non sai quanto valga questo per me...”   
“Ho recuperato anche qualcos'altro.” aggiunge lui tenendo lo sguardo fisso in avanti come se non volesse rischiare di incontrare i miei occhi. “Forse ho fatto male e sicuramente questo non è il modo migliore, ma...” tira fuori dalla tasca alcuni sacchettini, quelli che usa per le prove da analizzare in laboratorio.   
Ho ancora gli occhi pieni di lacrime e fatico a metterli a fuoco e, quando lo faccio, rimango senza fiato.   
“Ma quelle...” dico deglutendo per ritrovare la voce. “Quelle sono le ceneri!”   
“Sì, basterà comprare un'altra urna. Purtroppo non sono tutte, ma ho pensato che recuperarne almeno una parte potesse interessarti, dopotutto tu sei così sentimentale che...”   
Non gli permetto di finire la frase e mi getto fra le sue braccia, in lacrime. Lui si irrigidisce, come infastidito, ma non mi allontana.   
“Grazie. Grazie. Grazie. Grazie...” continuo a ripetere senza riuscire a smettere di piangere.   
Quello che Sherlock ha fatto per me ha un valore immenso.   
Non solo mi ha salvata nel momento del bisogno.   
Non solo ha cercato di farmi stare a mio agio procurandomi dei beni di “prima necessità”.   
Mi ha anche ridato i miei ricordi, la mia vita, la mia famiglia.   
Amo Sherlock, l'ho sempre amato anche quando lui si comportava come una fredda macchina senza sentimenti, e ora lui mi sta dimostrando di avere un cuore nascosto da qualche parte e che in qualche modo tiene a me. Qualcuno penserebbe che non ha fatto niente di speciale, ma per me questi piccoli gesti sono tutto.   
Quando il taxi si ferma a Baker Street, si separa lentamente da me, con aria imbarazzata. Sono confusa, ma giurerei che sia arrossito. Scendiamo dal taxi, lui afferra il borsone e paga la corsa. Quando oltrepassiamo la soglia del 221b, ci accoglie Mrs. Hudson con aria sorpresa.   
“Ma cosa...”   
“Non è nulla, Mrs. Hudson. Purtroppo c'è stato un incendio nel palazzo di Molly. Nessuna vittima fortunatamente, tranne le finanze dei proprietari.”   
“Oh, cara, mi spiace tantissimo!” esclama la dolce signora avvicinandosi a me e circondandomi con un braccio con aria affettuosa. “Come ti senti?”  
“Ora che ho recuperato alcuni ricordi di famiglia, molto meglio.”   
“Certo, ti capisco. Sono quelle piccole cose che ti fanno sentire a casa, giusto?”   
“Sì, infatti.” annuisco con gli occhi nuovamente lucidi.   
“Mrs. Hudson, prima che entrambe vi immergiate nell'emotività sfrenata, la informo che Molly prenderà possesso della camera di...  _della camera al piano di sopra_. A tempo indeterminato. Come mia ospite. Confido che non avrà nulla in contrario.”  
“Certo che no, caro. Se non l'avessi ospitata di tua iniziativa ti avrei costretto io!”   
Il detective alza gli occhi al cielo e poi sale gli scalini per entrare nel suo appartamento. Lo seguo con lo sguardo pensando che vorrei dirgli qualcosa.   
Vorrei abbracciarlo ancora, dichiarargli il mio amore e dirgli che so come è veramente.   
Io so che lui non è una macchina senza sentimenti.   
Io so che in realtà ha un cuore buono nascosto dietro una maschera di cinismo e arroganza.   
Io so che Sherlock Holmes ha solo bisogno di essere amato.   
  
*   
  
È stata una settimana impegnativa. Ho dovuto occuparmi di mille impegni burocratici. Contattare l'assicurazione, disdire luce, gas, telefono, TV via cavo, e altre faccende legate al mio prezioso appartamento andato in fumo. E, come se questo non fosse abbastanza, ho dovuto fare il doppio turno più volte per coprire dei colleghi malati.   
Oggi sono rientrata a Baker Street con un solo desiderio: fare un lungo e rilassante bagno e andare a dormire.   
Non voglio nemmeno mangiare, non ne ho le forze.   
Riempio la vasca con dei sali da bagno profumati che mi ha regalato Mrs. Hudson e poi mi immergo, lasciandomi avvolgere dalle frizzanti bollicine che provocano sciogliendosi. Faccio un profondo sospiro e getto la testa all'indietro, chiudendo gli occhi.   
La mia pace auto imposta dura circa un quarto d'ora, poi sento dei passi concitati arrivare dalla sala e faccio appena in tempo ad alzare il viso per vedere Sherlock entrare come una furia in bagno.   
“Sherlock!” urlo sprofondando il più possibile nell'acqua per nascondere il mio corpo nudo mentre le mie guance sembrano prendere fuoco per l'imbarazzo.   
“Non cominciare, Molly. Ho bisogno del kit di pronto soccorso, non sono certo qua per guardarti fare il bagno.”   
“Avresti potuto almeno... Pronto soccorso? Perché? Sei ferito?” chiedo rendendomi conto di quello che lui ha appena detto e lasciando che la preoccupazione soppianti l'imbarazzo.   
“Solo un graffio.” replica lui voltandosi di tre quarti per mostrare un taglio sul viso, all'altezza dello zigomo.   
“Oh, Sherlock, serviranno dei punti!”   
“Non necessariamente, dovrei avere dei cerotti chirurgici... Oh, maledizione!” esclama agitando la scatola vuota.   
“Immagino che fosse John a rifornirti di questo genere di cose.” commento mentre approfitto della sua distrazione per afferrare l'asciugamano, usarlo come scudo e uscire dalla vasca avvolgendolo al mio corpo.   
Sherlock è così preso dalla sua ricerca che non si è nemmeno accorto che l'ho raggiunto.   
“Ovvio, era il vantaggio di vivere con un medico.”   
“Hai provato a chiamare John? Sicuramente al suo studio è più che fornito di questo genere di cose.”   
“Non mi risponde. Ha spento il telefono per andare al cinema con Mary.” replica lui con una smorfia di disgusto.   
“Capisco. Beh, allora forse è meglio andare al pronto soccorso.”  
“No.” risponde lui prendendo ago e filo per sutura e porgendomelo. “Pensaci tu. Sei un medico, no?”  
“Sherlock, io sono una patologa.”  
“Ricucici pelle ogni giorno.”  
“ _Pelle morta._  Non c'è il rischio che lasci brutte cicatrici ai miei pazienti!”   
“Non mi importa delle cicatrici. Non tanto.”  
“A me sì! Mi sentirei in colpa per il resto della vita se ti sfregiassi!”   
Se avessi rovinato quel viso perfetto, quello zigomo affilato e meraviglioso, non mi sarei mai potuta perdonare.   
“Molly, o lo fai tu o lo faccio io. E, anche se ho la mano ferma, operare su me stesso non mi sarebbe molto comodo quindi finirei _davvero_  per sfregiarmi. Quindi, per favore, provvedi tu.”   
Sospiro e infine annuisco.   
“D'accordo, dammi cinque minuti, mi vesto.”  
“Non essere sciocca, Molly. L'esito della sutura non dipende da cosa indossi o non indossi.”   
“Ma la mia mano ferma sì. Io vado a vestirmi, nel frattempo riprova a chiamare John, magari il film è finito.” concludo uscendo dal bagno.   
Cinque minuti dopo ridiscendo in sala e trovo Sherlock ad aspettarmi sul divano con accanto la scatola del pronto soccorso.   
“John?”  
“Telefono ancora spento.”   
“D'accordo.” mi rassegno sedendo accanto a lui e prendendo cotone e disinfettante.   
Non appena sfioro la ferita, Sherlock fa come un saltello per il dolore.   
“Fermo.”  
“Brucia.”  
“Lo so, ma sei un adulto. Sopporta e stai fermo.”   
Dopodiché, avvicino i lembi della ferita, che per fortuna presenta un taglio netto e pulito, e inizio con il primo punto. Sono nervosa, non eseguo una sutura su qualcuno di vivo da anni. E, soprattutto, in un punto così delicato. Cerco di fare punti piccoli e vicini, in modo da evitare che gli rimanga una grossa cicatrice. Sherlock, però, è un pessimo paziente. Fatica a stare fermo.   
“Vuoi smetterla?” chiedo infastidita dal suo continuo muoversi.   
“Fa male. John è più delicato.”  
“Mi spiace, io non sono John. Ma sono certa che al pronto soccorso ci siano decine di medici con la mano delicata da cui potresti farti medicare.”  
Lui non replica, indispettito, ma si sforza di restare fermo. Finalmente.   
“Sai che è colpa tua se John ha spento il telefono, vero?”  
“Non capisco cosa intendi.” risponde lui irrigidendosi e rischiando di farmi mettere un punto sbagliato.   
“Stai fermo.” gli intimo con voce irata. “Mi riferisco al fatto che se tu non lo chiamassi venti, trenta, quaranta volte al giorno anche per delle sciocchezze, forse non avrebbe sentito il bisogno di spegnere il telefono. Sei come il ragazzino che grida  _Al lupo_.”   
“Chi?”   
“Non conosci la favola?”  
“No.”  
Mi fermo a guardarlo incuriosita.   
“Spesso mi chiedo che razza di infanzia hai avuto.” replico scuotendo la testa mentre stringo un altro punto. “Si tratta della favola di un bambino che gridava sempre  _Al lupo! Al lupo!_  per spaventare i suoi familiari. Loro si terrorizzavano ogni volta, ma presto capirono che si trattava solo di stupidi scherzi. Quando il ragazzo venne attaccato da un lupo per davvero, urlò  _Al lupo!_  ma, pensando all'ennesimo scherzo, nessuno gli credette e venne divorato.”   
“Quale sarebbe la pertinenza in questo caso?” chiede lui con annoiata sufficienza.   
“La  _pertinenza_ , Sherlock, è che se continui a chiamare John anche per cose di scarsa importanza, lui non ti darà l'importanza che meriti quando ne avrai veramente bisogno.”  
“Io lo chiamo sempre per cose della massima importanza.”  
“ _Ti prego_. L'altra sera lo hai tempestato di chiamate e messaggi perché volevi che ti accompagnasse al Diogene's Club. Non era esattamente una questione di vita o di morte.”  
“Dovevo vedere Mycroft.  _Certo che era una questione di vita o di morte._ ”  
“No, Sherlock, rivedi le tue priorità. In cima ci sono le ferite mortali. Poi seguono le ferite gravi ma non mortali, come questo taglio. Poi ci sono le altre cose. Vedere tuo fratello non è in cima alla lista e dovresti permettere a John di stare in pace con Mary ogni tanto.”   
Lui non replica, tenendomi il muso come se fosse un bambino. Scuoto la testa mentre mi accingo ad applicare gli ultimi due punti.   
“Allora, come è successo? La ferita intendo.” gli chiedo per riportare la conversazione fra noi.  
“Stavo indagando su uno spacciatore che ha già assassinato tre dei suoi corrieri. Ero in cerca della prova definitiva, ma lui mi ha sguinzagliato due dei suoi uomini. Abbiamo avuto un'amichevole discussione e io ho avuto la meglio.”  
“Hai combattuto con due uomini e ti sei fatto solo questo taglio?”  
“Ho anche qualche livido, in effetti.”  
“E loro?”  
“Naso rotto, mascella fratturata, costole incrinate e probabile sterilità.”   
“Ma come è possibile che tu da solo sia riuscito a sopraffare due uomini?”  
“Conoscendo l'anatomia umana a e deducendone i punti deboli è stato facile.”   
“Facile non è la prima parola che mi viene in mente...”  
“Comunque, così lo spacciatore ha fatto il mio gioco. Ora so che indagavo nella direzione giusta.”  
“Beh, uno spacciatore ha sicuramente parecchi scheletri nell'armadio, e non vuole che vengano alla luce, è possibile che temesse scoprissi qualcos'altro.” commento dando voce ai miei pensieri senza rifletterci su troppo.   
“Come, scusa?” domanda lui indispettito.  
“Insomma, magari tu stai indagando su quegli omicidi e invece lui pensava stessi indagando su qualcos'altro. Il fatto che ti abbia fatto aggredire, di per sé non è una prova.”   
Lui si è voltato a guardarmi, impedendomi di applicare l'ultimo punto.   
“Stai insinuando che mi sia sbagliato?”   
“No, sto dicendo che uno spacciatore dalla coscienza sporca potrebbe avere mille motivi per fare aggredire l'unico consulente investigativo al mondo.”   
“E tra quei mille motivi ci sono di sicuro gli omicidi su cui sto indagando.”  
“Se lo dici tu.” rispondo cercando di chiudere il discorso per applicare l'ultimo punto.   
“Non dovresti esprimere opinioni su quello che non sai, Molly. Credevo di avertelo già detto.”  
“E io invece ritengo che esprimere le mie opinioni sia un mio diritto, che esse siano corrette o no. È così che si impara e si socializza.”  
“Socializzare è noioso.”  
“Ripetere che tutto è noioso,  _è noioso!_ ” concludo stringendo l'ultimo punto con forza causandogli un piccolo gemito di sofferenza.   
Dopodiché, taglio il filo e gli porgo lo specchio per osservarsi. So di non aver fatto un lavoro perfetto, probabilmente una cicatrice rimarrà, ma ho fatto il possibile perché sia sottile.   
“John avrebbe fatto di meglio, ma va bene. D'altra parte non mi importa un granché del mio aspetto fisico.”   
Non gli rispondo nemmeno. Tipico di un uomo bello e affascinante come lui non dare importanza all'aspetto. Mi chiedo, però, se farebbe le stesse considerazioni se i suoi clienti fuggissero perché il suo viso sfregiato li terrorizza. Non do voce ai miei pensieri e conservo il kit del pronto soccorso, facendo mentalmente una lista di cose da procurarmi in ospedale al più presto. Con il ritmo con cui Sherlock si mette nei guai, sono sicura che non passerà molto tempo prima di dover nuovamente attingere dal kit.   
  
*   
  
Cerco le chiavi in fondo alla borsa. Non voglio disturbare Mrs. Hudson,  _o peggio_ , Sherlock. L'ultima volta che ho interrotto i suoi virtuosismi musicali era davvero seccato. Finalmente trovo le chiavi e apro il portone.   
Dal piano di sopra arrivano delle voci concitate. Mi fermo un attimo ad ascoltare. Sono Sherlock e John.   
“Ma cosa...”   
“Oh, Molly, tesoro, vieni qui. È meglio che non sali. È da almeno un'ora che quei due urlano.” mi consiglia Mrs. Hudson trascinandomi nel suo salottino.   
“Ma perché? Cosa è successo?”   
“Niente, cara.  _Niente_. John è venuto a trovare Sherlock e gli ha chiesto perché,  _stranamente,_  non si facesse sentire da una settimana. Sospettava che fosse offeso per qualcosa. Sherlock ha detto che non aveva motivo di cercarlo e che non era offeso. John l'ha accusato di mentire e più l'altro negava più lui si arrabbiava. E allora anche Sherlock si è arrabbiato… Dopo di che hanno iniziato a rinfacciarsi di tutto...”   
“Sherlock non ha più cercato John nell'ultima settimana?” chiedo sinceramente sorpresa.   
“A quanto pare no. È strano. Di solito non fa che chiamarlo e mandargli messaggi.”   
Ripenso alla conversazione avuta con Sherlock quando gli ho messo i punti.   
 _Quando è stato? Tre giorni fa? Quattro? Una settimana fa?_    
No, non può essere quello che ho detto ad averlo influenzato. Sherlock non bada mai a quello che dico. Giusto?   
“Io però devo andare di sopra. Ho bisogno di fare una doccia e poi devo riuscire. Dovrò interromperli.”  
“Auguri, tesoro. Quei due litigano come una vecchia coppia.” commenta Mrs. Hudson ridacchiando.   
Sospiro e poi, incrociando gli occhi con lei, sorrido divertita.   
Salgo lentamente i gradini e riesco a percepire meglio le loro voci.   
“Ti prego, Sherlock, non prendermi in giro. So che non sopporti Mary! La ritieni colpevole di ogni cosa!”  
“No, solo del fatto di aver causato la prematura scomparsa dei tuoi attributi!”   
“Sei davvero uno stronzo, lo sai? È mia moglie, ho il diritto e il dovere di...”  
“..Di diventare un completo idiota per accontentarla? Ti comporti come se non avessi mai avuto un cervello in quella tua insulsa scatola cranica!”   
“E tu ti comporti come se non avessi mai avuto un cuore in quella cassa toracica!”   
Alzo gli occhi al cielo. Solo Sherlock può portare avanti un litigio parlando di parti anatomiche. Sospirando ancora, salgo gli ultimi due gradini e riesco a vederli attraverso la porta aperta.   
Lo sguardo dei due uomini si concentra improvvisamente su di me, sembrano sorpresi e irritati, ma subito dopo tutta la rabbia presente nella stanza sembra svanire.   
“Oh, Molly... Ciao.” dice John per primo con aria imbarazzata.   
“Ciao John. Ciao Sherlock. Scusate se vi interrompo. Devo solo prendere la mia roba e fare una doccia. Continuate pure a insultarvi, tutto il vicinato si diverte immensamente.” ironizzo salendo al piano di sopra prima che i due possano ribattere.   
Quando ridiscendo gli scalini c'è uno strano silenzio. Sbircio nella sala pensando di trovarla vuota, invece Sherlock e John sono lì, seduti nelle loro poltrone una di fronte all'altra, sorseggiando tè e ridendo.   
“Sei proprio un'idiota.”  
“E tu sei un vero stronzo.”   
Li guardo confusa per qualche secondo, chiedendomi perché gli uomini siano così strani, e poi proseguo verso il bagno ignorandoli.   
  
Quando esco loro sono ancora lì. Li sento parlare con un tono molto più rilassato di prima.   
“Sta cicatrizzando bene. Sarà quasi invisibile. Ti hanno ricucito in ospedale?”  
“Perché?”   
“Perché di solito non fanno lavori così precisi. Al pronto soccorso non si preoccupano molto dell'estetica.”   
“Quindi ritieni che sia un lavoro ben fatto?”  
“Sì, nemmeno io avrei potuto fare di meglio.”   
“Bene.”   
Sorrido sollevata sentendo che i punti hanno ricevuto l'approvazione di John e che Sherlock ne sembra soddisfatto. Decido quindi di emergere dal bagno con aria casuale, dirigendomi al piano di sopra senza neanche fermarmi.   
“Molly, hai di nuovo il tuo shampoo _vedo_.” commenta Sherlock costringendomi a bloccarmi con un piede sul primo scalino.   
“Come, scusa?”  
“Lo shampoo.  _Cocco e vaniglia_. Quando ti ho procurato gli articoli da bagno non l'ho trovato.”   
“Io non uso uno shampoo cocco e vaniglia.”   
“ _Davvero?_ ” mi domanda alzando un sopracciglio come se non credesse alle mie parole.  
“Lo shampoo è alla vaniglia. Il balsamo è al cocco.” spiego sorridendo compiaciuta dal fatto che lui abbia riconosciuto il mio profumo.   
“Questo spiega perché nessun negoziante ne sapesse niente.” replica lui cercando di trattenere una smorfia di disappunto per l'essersi sbagliato mentre John nasconde una risata.   
“Beh, era facile confondersi.” aggiungo alzando le spalle continuando a salire le scale verso la camera da letto.   
Quando ridiscendo, Sherlock sta suonando il violino e John sta indossando la giacca, pronto ad andarsene.   
“Molly, aspetta, esco con te. Ciao, Sherlock, ci sentiamo domani, ok?”   
“Come vuoi John, ma poi non lamentarti se ti disturbo durante le tue noiose occupazioni matrimoniali.”   
John alza gli occhi al cielo, esasperato, e poi sorride.   
“Certo, certo. Ciao.”   
Incrocio lo sguardo del dottore e rido anche io.   
“Sherlock, farò tardi, ti conviene cenare con Mrs. Hudson oppure ordinare il take-away.” lo informo allacciandomi la sciarpa al collo.   
So che non mi sta ascoltando e che probabilmente mi manderà degli SMS più tardi per sapere dove mi trovo e che ne sarà della sua cena.   
“Molly, aspetta.” mi interrompe invece lui, fermandomi prima di scendere il primo gradino. “Dove vai?”   
“Ho un impegno.”   
“Intendi un appuntamento?”  
“Ecco.. sì. Perché?”   
“Con un uomo?   
“Certo.”   
“Hai un appuntamento galante con un uomo?”  
“Sherlock, sei stranamente ripetitivo... C'è qualcosa che non va?”  
“Non posso credere che tu lo stia facendo di nuovo. Speravo che avessi imparato la lezione e che ti fossi rassegnata ad evitare qualsiasi contatto con l'altro sesso.”   
“ _Scusa?_ ”   
“Sai bene come andrà a finire, vero? Lui si rivelerà un fallimento e passerai giorni interi in lacrime. Dovresti rinunciare a questi sciocchi tentativi di allacciare una qualche relazione sentimentale.”  
“Sherlock, perché ne stiamo parlando? Quando la mia vita sentimentale, o l'assenza di essa, è diventata di tuo interesse?”   
“Non lo è. Ma ora vivi qui e non voglio vederti girare per casa in lacrime per giorni. Senza contare che non riesci a lavorare in quello stato. Da brillante patologa ti trasformi in sciocca adolescente frignona.”   
Mi raddrizzo, irrigidendomi. Gli devo molto ma non posso lasciare che mi insulti così. Lancio uno sguardo a John che sta facendo uno sguardo di rimprovero nella direzione di Sherlock e poi si volta a guardarmi imbarazzato, come a volersi scusare con me al posto dell'amico.   
Faccio qualche passo nella sala e poi lo raggiungo vicino alla finestra. Lui guarda fuori, dandomi le spalle.   
“Non hai il diritto di trattarmi così. E, soprattutto, non ti permetto di mettere in dubbio la mia professionalità come patologa.”  
“Non metto in dubbio nulla.  _Io so_  che tu cambi modo di lavorare ogni volta che hai una delusione amorosa. Sto solo constatando un dato di fatto.”  
“Va bene, allora lascia che sia io a constatare un dato di fatto.  _Tu. Non. Mi. Conosci._ Sono stata chiara? Non ti permettere di giudicarmi. Sei solo uno sciocco emotivamente stitico.”   
Mi volto e me ne vado, scendendo le scale più veloce di quanto dovrei. Quando esco fuori dal portone faccio un profondo respiro e mi copro il viso con le mani. Che cosa mi è preso? Lui ora mi caccerà via, è sicuro, ma non sono riuscita a trattenermi.   
Da quando condividiamo la stessa casa mi sono abituata alla sua presenza e riesco a non arrossire e balbettare continuamente. Questa nuova sicurezza, unita   
allo stress delle ultime settimane, mi hanno fatto tirare fuori quelle parole stizzose.   
Quando John mi raggiunge, sono ancora lì, ferma immobile sul marciapiede.   
“Ehi, Molly...” mi apostrofa lui con un sorriso comprensivo. “Lo so, viene voglia di ucciderlo.”   
“Non avrei dovuto dire quelle parole.”  
“Oh, beh, se le è meritate. E lo sa bene.”   
“Si è arrabbiato?”   
“Non credo. È solo irritato perché non ha avuto l'ultima parola, ma sa bene che avresti potuto dirgli di peggio.”   
“Mi butterà fuori di casa, vero?”   
“Sherlock? No di certo. Innanzitutto, né io né Mrs. Hudson glielo permetteremmo. In secondo luogo, lui stesso non lo desidera. Non gli piace vivere solo, qualunque cosa dica in merito. E tu sei un'ottima coinquilina per lui, cosa che Sherlock sa benissimo.”  
“Ha chiaramente specificato che sono sua ospite, non sua coinquilina.” dico con tono tra l'irritato e il deluso.  
“Lo so, ma io e te sappiamo bene che, anche se sarà per poco tempo,  _voi siete coinquilini_.”   
“E questo cosa comporta, John?”  
“Comporta che per lui sei di famiglia. Cioè, credo lo fossi anche prima, ma ora ti vede nella quotidianità e credo che la sua dipendenza da te sia aumentata. Sei stata tu a dirgli di non chiamarmi così spesso, vero?”  
“Sì, ma non pensavo mi avrebbe ascoltato. Mi ha anche tenuto il broncio.”  
“ _Tipico_. Ho capito che l'idea l'aveva presa da te quando ha citato la favola del ragazzino che urla  _Al lupo! Al lupo!_ ” spiega John scoppiando a ridere. “Non lo avevo mai sentito citare una favola...”   
 _Allora mi ha davvero ascoltata?_    
“Sì, gliel'ho raccontata io.”   
“E l'hai anche ricucito, vero?”   
“Sì. Non è voluto andare al pronto soccorso.”   
“Lo immaginavo. Vedi, tu ti prendi cura di lui, influisci sulla sua vita, sulle sue decisioni. Sei la sua coinquilina a tutti gli effetti, e questo, nella sua testa, è come essere della famiglia. Fidati, ci sono passato.”   
“Pensi davvero che abbia una dipendenza nei miei confronti?”  
“Certo, l'ha sempre avuta. Perché credi venisse sempre al Barth's?”  
“Per gli esperimenti?”  
“Sherlock ha due microscopi e un armadietto pieno di materiale per analisi chimiche. E il frigo pullula di sostanze che non voglio nemmeno immaginare. Credimi, non ha bisogno del laboratorio del Barth's.  _Ha bisogno di te._ ”   
“Ma...” obbietto rendendomi conto che, da quando viviamo insieme, lui non si è più presentato al laboratorio, come se non gli servisse più.   
“Ora, è meglio che tu prenda il taxi che sta arrivando. Anche perché Sherlock ci sta osservando dalla finestra e chissà che cosa starà deducendo...” conclude il dottore fermando il taxi e aprendomi la portiera galantemente.   
“Grazie, John. Di tutto.”   
Lui alza le spalle e sorride restando a guardarmi sino a che l’auto non svolta.   
  
Scendo dal taxi e mi stringo nel cappotto. Faccio un sospiro prima di prendere le chiavi in fondo alla borsa e aprire il portone del 221b di Baker Street.   
L'appuntamento è stato una delusione, ovviamente. Sherlock aveva ragione, come sempre, e lo detesto per questo.   
 _Non potrebbe sbagliarsi ogni tanto?_    
Non ho comunque intenzione di dargli soddisfazione. Salgo le scale lentamente, arrivo alla porta della sala e, senza guardarmi intorno, proseguo verso la mia stanza al secondo piano.   
Voglio solo andare a dormire.   
“Dalla tua postura e dell'orario in cui rientri, presumo che non sia andata bene.” mi blocca la voce baritonale prima che possa salire un altro scalino.   
Sospiro e poi mi volto. Sherlock è sdraiato sul divano, al buio.   
Perché fa sempre così? Gli costa tanto comportarsi come una persona normale ogni tanto?   
“Vuoi forse sentirmi dire che avevi ragione? Ok, avevi ragione! Ora lasciami in pace.” replico seccata prima di voltarmi ancora tentando di salire le scale.   
“Mi dispiace.” mi ferma nuovamente la voce di lui.   
Prima si diverte a insultarmi e farmi arrabbiare e poi si dispiace. Torno sui miei passi e lo raggiungo posizionandomi di fronte a lui. Sherlock non si muove, tranne per il collo che si torce verso destra per guardarmi in volto.   
“Che cosa vuoi, Sherlock? Sul serio.”   
“Scusarmi.”   
“Non intendo in questa occasione.  _In generale._  Cosa ti aspetti da me? Perché mi insulti, poi sei gentile, poi di nuovo mi insulti, poi ti scusi... Che cosa dovrei dedurre dal tuo atteggiamento? Perché io non sono brava come te. Ti prego, aiutami a capire.”   
Lui si alza in piedi posizionandosi di fronte a me e fissandomi negli occhi. Nonostante la rabbia, deglutisco per l'imbarazzo e l'emozione di trovarmi quei luminosi occhi da gatto fissi nei miei.   
“Non capisco cosa intendi. Io mi comporto come sempre.”  
“No, Sherlock, non come sempre.  _Santo cielo, mi hai persino comprato un completo intimo!_  Hai idea di cosa significhi una cosa del genere nel mondo delle persone normali?”   
“Nel mondo delle persone normali? Vuoi intendere che io non lo sono?”  
“Certo che non lo sei! Tu sei tutto fuorché normale! E io faccio una fatica immensa per cercare di capirti, e nove volte su dieci non ci riesco!”  
“Ma una su dieci ci riesci, ed è più di quanto mi capiti con chiunque altro.” spiega lui serenamente come se stesse parlando del tempo.   
“Allora è questo il punto? È perché ogni tanto riesco a capirti? È una specie di sfida?”   
“Nessuno mi capisce. Nessuno è abbastanza intelligente. John sì, ma lui...  _si distrae_. Tu, invece, no. Tu ti concentri su di me, sempre.  _O almeno quando non frequenti degli stupidi uomini._  E io ho bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare. Qualcuno che mi capisca. E ho bisogno che sia sempre a mia disposizione. Di giorno e di notte.”   
“Sherlock, ti rendi conto di quello che dici?”  
“Sì.”   
“Ma non credi di essere egoista?”  
“Certamente.”   
“Tu vuoi qualcuno che viva solo per te... Non puoi pretendere qualcosa del genere.”  
“Tu lo hai sempre fatto. E anche John, per un periodo.”   
Proprio non si rende conto. Non riesce a capire che quello di cui ha bisogno non è una semplice amicizia.   
“Ma... Sherlock, le persone che hanno queste esigenze cercano un compagno o compagna per la vita. Non pretendono che questo genere di attenzioni gli vengano rivolte dai loro amici. Ecco perché John ha sposato Mary.”   
“ _Assurdo._  La metà dei matrimoni non dura più di cinque anni, mentre ci sono amicizie che durano tutta la vita.”   
“Dipende dai matrimoni e dipende dalle amicizie. Tuttavia, Sherlock, io non posso dedicare la mia vita a te, soprattutto non nel modo che mi stai chiedendo.”   
“Perché?”   
“Forse per te i miei saranno solo futili desideri, ma io sogno di avere una mia famiglia e sono alla ricerca di un uomo con cui dividere la vita. E non posso riuscirci se devo essere a tua completa disposizione, giorno e notte.”   
“Quindi mi stai dicendo che potrei avere la tua completa attenzione solo se fossimo una coppia?”   
Sussulto. Ci metto un attimo a capire cosa mi sta chiedendo e per auto convincermi che non si tratta di un'assurda proposta di matrimonio. Non è quello che Sherlock vuole da me. D'altra parte, sa benissimo quali sono i miei sentimenti nei suoi confronti, quindi è inutile negare.   
“Sì.” ammetto abbassando lo sguardo. “E dato che so che questo non è possibile, non posso certo sprecare la mia vita dedicandoti più attenzioni di quelle che normalmente può fornirti un'amica.”   
Lui si irrigidisce, accigliandosi e sedendosi sul divano accavallando le sue lunghe gambe.   
“Capisco. Non voglio certo che tu  _sprechi la tua vita_  con me. Vai pure a sprecarla con qualche bifolco che sa a mala pena leggere e scrivere e che ti sfrutterà trasformandoti in una casalinga disperata.”   
“Sherlock, non volevo dire che... E poi non sposerei mai un uomo del genere!”   
“Oh, sì, lo faresti. E probabilmente ne saresti felice. Sempre meglio che dedicare attenzione a me, che ti costringo a porti delle sfide intellettuali continuamente. No, no, lo capisco. Maternità e matrimonio o ricerca scientifica? Non c'è proprio gara.” continuava lui con freddo sarcasmo.   
“Sei davvero uno stronzo, lo sai? Perché devi travisare tutto quello che dico?”   
“Io non _traviso_  nulla. Sai bene che ho ragione, come sempre. È tutto così noiosamente ovvio.”   
“Per me, invece, è ovvio che non dovrei restare in questo appartamento. Io e te non siamo compatibili.”   
Vedo un'ombra calare su quegli occhi color giada, ma forse è solo perché la stanza è illuminata solo dalla luce che proviene dai lampioni fuori dalla finestra.   
“Vuoi andartene?”  
“Ho scelta? Non posso vivere così, con te che giudichi la mia vita privata, mi insulti e rivolti ogni parola che dico.”   
“Non hai un posto dove andare.”  
“Non preoccupartene. Prenderò una stanza in una pensione.” replico con tono deciso e poi salgo le scale di fretta, prima che lui possa fermarmi di nuovo.   
Arrivata nella stanza, chiudo la porta alle mie spalle e mi ci appoggio respirando profondamente.   
 _Perché Sherlock deve sempre rovinare tutto?_    
 _Perché deve sempre farmi sentire terribilmente sciocca?_    
Mi guardo intorno. Non ho molto con me. Con due valigie dovrei riuscire a portare via tutte le mie poche cose, ma è tardi, attenderò domani.   
Mi scosto dalla porta e mi siedo sul letto, per poi distendermi da un lato ancora vestita.   
Due lacrime traditrici solcano il mio volto. Una parte di me aveva sperato che la vicinanza con Sherlock, in qualche modo, avrebbe potuto renderci uniti.   
So bene che non mi amerà mai come io amo lui, ma pensavo che lui mi volesse un po' bene. Dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per me ne ero quasi convinta.   
 _Mi sbagliavo, ovviamente._    
Un lento bussare mi riporta alla realtà. Mi tiro su a sedere e mi asciugo velocemente il viso con le mani.   
“Che c'è?” chiedo semplicemente.   
La porta si apre e il volto di Sherlock fa capolino. Ha un'aria strana, sembra preoccupato, ma forse è solo il buio a darmi quell'impressione. Accendo la lampada e lo guardo in viso. Le sue sopracciglia sono aggrottate e le labbra tese.   
 _No, non mi sbagliavo._   _È preoccupato._    
“Cosa vuoi, Sherlock?”  
“Non voglio che te ne vai.  _Resta._ ”  
“Perché?”   
“Perché non voglio sentirmi in colpa immaginandoti in una fredda e polverosa pensione pagando per di più una cifra assurdamente alta.”   
“Non è un motivo sufficiente per me.”  
“John e Mrs. Hudson se la prenderanno con me.”  
“Ancora non è abbastanza.”   
Lui fa un passo all'interno della stanza e si appoggia con la schiena al muro, con le mani dietro la schiena. Sembra un ragazzino in punizione.   
“ _Resta per me._  Ho bisogno di te. Ti prego.”   
“Sherlock, non...”   
“Prometto che non giudicherò più la tua vita sentimentale. Non pretenderò che mi dedichi tutto il tuo tempo. Cercherò di essere meno... _me._ ”   
Sospiro e lo guardo incuriosita. Lui sembra così fragile e vulnerabile all'improvviso.   
“Perché hai così tanto bisogno di me?”   
“Non ho nessun altro.” replica lui alzando le spalle, come se fosse una cosa ovvia e di poco conto.   
Mi alzo e lo raggiungo, fermandomi di fronte a lui. Incateno i miei occhi ai suoi, che in questo momento sembrano essere ancora più grandi, ancora più limpidi. Mi stanno implorando. Sento qualcosa dentro sciogliersi. Non posso abbandonarlo.   
È arrogante, saccente, fastidioso, irritante, offensivo e incapace di esternare qualsiasi sentimento, ma io lo amo. Nonostante tutti i suoi difetti, o forse principalmente per quelli. Non ne comprendo il perché, ma è così.   
Se me ne vado, passerò il resto della vita a pentirmene, lo so.   
Inoltre, nelle ultime settimane, Sherlock mi ha dimostrato di tenere a me in qualche modo. Forse mi considera solo un'amica, o peggio, una sorella, ma comunque prova affetto per me. John dice che è una dipendenza. Non so se sia vero o cosa sia realmente quello che sente lui, ma quello che è certo è che non posso andarmene.   
So che mi farà soffrire ancora con il suo atteggiamento.   
So che ha appena promesso di non giudicare più e di non intromettersi nella mia vita privata, ma lo farà.   
E, incredibilmente, mi rendo conto che è quello che voglio.   
Voglio che sia insistentemente presente.   
Voglio che mi faccia impazzire.   
Voglio che mi renda impossibile avere una vita normale.   
Voglio che sia lui il mio compagno, in un modo o nell'altro.   
Lo voglio nella mia vita e se lo scotto da pagare è rinunciare a tutti i miei sogni di una famiglia, va bene, lo farò.   
Sarà lui la mia famiglia. In realtà, lo è già.   
Forse me ne pentirò un giorno. Anzi, sicuramente lo farò, ma in questo momento stargli accanto è tutto quello che desidero.   
“Va bene. Resto.”  
“Sino a quando?”  
“Sino a quando non ci uccideremo l'un l'altro.” replico senza riuscire a trattenere una risatina che viene immediatamente imitata dalle sue bellissime labbra.   
“Allora, forse è il caso che tu smetta di essere un'ospite.”   
“È un modo carino di dirmi che vuoi che paghi l'affitto?”   
“No, è un modo banale per dire che questa è casa tua. E lo sarà per tutto il tempo che lo vorrai.”   
“Quindi, sono stata promossa a coinquilina?”   
“Esattamente.” risponde con un sorriso mentre i suoi occhi luccicano come non mai. “Può andare bene per te?”   
“Certo. Ho sempre desiderato essere la coinquilina di Sherlock Holmes.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Sì, credo sia colpa del blog di John, crea delle false aspettative.”   
“Assolutamente vero.” concorda lui abbassando lo sguardo e mettendosi una mano fra i suoi meravigliosi riccioli. “Allora, buonanotte Molly Hooper.” dice infine aprendo la porta e andandosene silenziosamente come quando è arrivato.   
Non riesco a trattenere un sorriso. Quell'uomo passa dall'essere l'essere più insopportabile del pianeta a essere la creatura più straordinariamente dolce e gentile che abbia mai incontrato.   
Ecco perché lo amo. Ecco perché non posso abbandonarlo.   
So che non cambierà niente fra noi, e che qualsiasi speranza romantica è assolutamente inutile, ma cosa posso farci?   
A questo punto posso solo aspettare e vedere come va a finire.


End file.
